Dragon Ball Z
thumb|DBZ Dragon Ball Z (jap.ドラゴンボールZ [Doragon Boru Zetto], pl. Dragon Ball Z) - to druga część anime oparta na mangowych rozdziałach 195--519. Saiya-jin Saga Po tym jak Gokū zabił jednego z jego towarzyszy - Raditza Vegeta wraz z Nappą wyruszyli na Ziemię, w celu jej przejęcia oraz sprzedania, zdobycia nieśmiertelności za sprawą Smoczych Kul i pomszczenia Saiyan-jina. Rozpoczynają walkę z Piccolo, Yamchą, Tenshinhanem, Kulilinem i małym Gohanem. Początkowo walczą tylkko Saibaimani i Nappą, którzy z łatwością pokonują trzech z przeciwników. Pojawia się Songo, wracający z Zaświatów. Wygrywa pojedynek z Nappą, którego dobija sam Vegeta. Rozpoczyna się pojedynek pomiędzy dwoma potęrznymi Saiyan-jinami. Książę Kosmicznych Wojowników przyjmuje postać wielkiej małpy, a jego moc wzrasta 10-krotnie. Najeźdzca zostaje pokonany, lecz Goku oszczędza jego życie i pozwala odlecieć. Vegeta czuje się zhańbiony przegraną oraz oszczędzeniem życia i przysięga zemstę obrońcom Ziemii. Wyrusza swoją kapsułą do jednej z baz armii Freezera by wyleczyć rany po ciężkiej walce na błękitnej planecie. Dowiaduje się, że Smocze Kule - które tak bardzą chciał zdobyć - istnieją takżę na planecie Namek, więc odrazu po regenarcji tam wyrusza.[[Plik:Vegetasaiyansagaa.png|thumb|left|Vegeta na skraju Śmierci. Znajdują się w tej serii 291 odcinków. Zaczyna się od przylotu Raditza na Ziemi, a kończy na wylocie Goku z Turnieju Sztuk Walki w celu podszkolenia Uuba. W tej właśnie serii najwięcej się dzieje- poznajemy, kim jest z pochodzenia Goku, i wiele, wiele innych. Jeżeli nie wiecie, na czym ta seria polega, to proszę obejrzeć. Jest naprawdę ciekawa. Według niektórych fanów, najlepsza ze wszystkich trzech części ( ja też chyba popieram te zdanie). 'Mirai no Trunks Saga' Po chwili dzieje się coś dziwnego. Zaczynają wyczuwać potężną KI Super Saiyan-jina. Początkowo myślą, żę to Songo, lecz Vegeta szybko orientuje się, że jest więcej Super Wojowników. Przybysz szybko rozprawia się z dwoma Changelingami i leci przywitać się z obrońcami Ziemii. Następnie zabiera ich do miejsca, w którym za trzy godziny wyląduje Goku. Po przybyciu Sona, Trunks(bo tak ma na imię tajemniczy Saiyan-jin) wyjaśnia mu, że przybywa z przyszłości i jest synem Vegety oraz Bulmy. Prosi też by przez najbliższe trzy lata ciężko trenowali, poniewż zjawią się nowi przeciwnicy, którzy pozabijali już wszystkich w przyszłośći. Mówi mu też, że nie dożył tej walki ponieważ umarł na ciężką chorobę serca, więc wręcza mu lekarstwo na nią przywiezione z przyszłości. Całą ich rozmowę usłyszał Szatan Serduszko, który powiedział wszystkim tylko tę część o treningu. Trunks bowiem nie chce by Vegeta dowiedział się kim jest. Każdy leci w swoją stronę, a nowy wybawca Ziemii wraca w swoje czasy. 'Jinzo Ningen Saga' Gdy nadchodzi czas spotkania, na miejscu zjawiają się wszyscy oprócz księcia Saiyan. Cyborgi zostają szybko odnalezione. Goku ma propozycje, aby przenieść się z walką gdzie indziej, ponieważ mogą zostać ranni niewinni ludzie. Androidy zgadzają się na to i razem lecą na wyspę, spory kawałek od miasta. Songo rozpoczyna walkę z #19, jednak nie daje mu rady nawet w postaci SSJ. zostaje pokonany i prawie zabity. Życie ratuje mu Vegeta, który twierdzi, że tylko on może zabić Kakarotto. Demonstruje przed wszystkimi poziom Super Wojownika i zaczyna walczyć z cyborgiem. Daje się złapać, a jego energia zostaje wysysana. Vegeta zrobił to specjalnie. Jest trzymany z całej siły, a przeciwnik nie ma zamiaru puścić. Odpycha się nogami od jego głowy i wyrywa mu ramiona. Android prubuje uciec, lecz bezskutecznie. Saiyan-jin wykańcza go swoim nowym atakiem - Big Bang Attack. #20 zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma żadnych szans w walce, więc ukrywa się pośród skał. Wojownicy mają problem z odnalezieniem go, ponieważ KI cyborgów jest niewyczuwalna. Piccolo zostaje złapany w pułapkę, a przeciwnik wysysa jego energię. Na pomoc rusza mu Son Gohan. Pozycja androida zostaje zdradzona, a chwile potem jest już otoczony przez pozostałych. Na miejsce przybywają Trunks oraz Bulma, która rozpoznaje #20. Okazuje się, żę jest to sam Dr. Gero. Dwudziesty grozi, żę tajemnicze cyborgi #17 i #18 zostanę uwolnione. Wykorzystuje zamieszanie i ucieka w kierunku swojego labolatorium. W pogoń za nim ruszają Vegeta oraz Trunks. Książę Saiyan ma zamiar pozwolić mu obudzić androidy, ponieważ jego duma każe mu z nimi walczyć. Uważa, że jest teraz najsilniejszym wojownikiem na Ziemii i bez problemu poradzi sobie z przeciwnikiem. Trunks jest przeciwny woli swojego ojca ponieważ zdaje sobie sprawę z potęgi wroga. Gdy docierają na miejsce cyborgi thumb|Osiemnastka łamie rękę Vegecie.są już aktywowane i zabijają swojego stwórce. Trunks niszczy labolatorium z obawy przed aktywowaniem #16, niestety bezskutecznie. Wszystkie trzy twory Doktora Gero lecą w stronę domu Son Goku by go zabić. Vegeta leci za nimi by ich pokonać. Rozpoczyna walkę z #18, a na miejsce docierają jeszcze Piccolo, Trunks, Tenshinhan i Kulilin. Wszyscy zostają pokonani z wielką łatwością. Książę Saiyan czuje się poniżony swoją przegraną. Potem rozpoczyna trening z swoim synem w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu. Obydwoje osiągają zupełnie nowy poziom - USSJ. ''Lista wszystkich odcinków DBZ: '' 001.Tajemniczy wojownik 002.Dzieje Songa 003.Bojowa drużyna 004.Nie przyjaciele przyjacielami 005.Songo poświęca życie dla dobra ludzkości 006.Zwycięstwo nad Radizem 007.Son Gohan trenuje pod okiem Piccolo 008.Metamorfoza Son Gohana 009.Robot 010.Nowy przyjaciel Son Gohana 011.Krótki odpoczynek 012.Droga w której nie widać końca 013.Tajemne przejście 014.Książęca gościna 015.Sztorm na morzu 016.Porzucona wioska 017.Miasto wojowników 018.Podróż dobiegła końca 019.Prawo ciążenia 020.Legenda o wojownikach z kosmosu 021.Wróg przybywa na Ziemie 022.Dziwne nasiona 023.Makabryczna strategia 024.Akt odwagi Tenshina 025.Rozpacz dodaje sił 026.Krótkie zawiesznie broni 027.Upragniony powrót 028.Podwójna strata 029.Technika Kaio 030.Trzeci atak 031.Metamorfoza ostatniego wojownika 032.Nikłe szanse na zwycięstwo 033.Dar energii 034.Wielka odpowiedzialność ciążaca na Krilanie 035.Zdumiewająca przemiana 036.Nadzieja 037.Podróż na koniec świata 038.Wyprawa na planete Namek 039.Kosmiczna pułapka 040.Kierunek Na Namek!! 041.Uprzejmi nieznajomi 042.Przebudzenie wroga 043.Ostatnia pułapka 044.Nowy wróg 045.Potężna energia 046.Na koniec Wszechświata 047.Nameczanie kontra tyran Freezer 048.Bezwzględny żołnierz 049.Straszliwe odkrycie 050.Awaria 051.Rozmowa z Kaito 052.Trzeci przeciwnik 053.Przemiana trzeciego przeciwnika 054.Spotkanie z Wodzem Nameczan 055.Cudowne ozdrowienie 056.Kto zaśmieje się ostatni 057.Szczęśliwy dzień Vegety 058.Tajna armia tyrana 059.Powodzenia Bulmo 060.Rozpacz Bulmy 061.Tajna armia przybywa 062.Siły uderzeniowe 063.W szponach wroga 064.Dewastujšcy podmuch 065.Pojedynek z niepokonanym 066.Legendarny wojownik 067.Starcie Goku z wrogiem 068.Kapitan Sił Specjalnych 069.Kapitan rzuca wyzwanie 070.W poszukiwaniu magicznego zaklęcia 071.Chytre posunięcie kapitana 072.Siedem Kryształowych Kul 073.Pod postacią Goku 074.Fatalny błąd 075.Magiczne słowa 076.Spełnione życzenia 077.W jedności siła 078.Niezwyciężona siła 079.Riposta Son Gokana 080.Szatan Serduszko przybywa 081.Szatan Serduszko kontra Frezer 082.Druga transformacja 083.Czy ratować Vegetę 084.Utrata przyjaciela 085.Songo powraca 086.Tragiczny koniec Vegety 087.Czy Goku dotrzyma obietnicy? 088.Songo walczy z Frezerem 089.Niekończąca się walka 090.Próba zastraszenia 091.Kolejna porażka Goku 092.Szansa na zwycięstwo 093.Ostatnia zagrywka 094.Finał 095.Zjawia się legendarny wojownik 096.Straszliwa zemsta 097.Trudny finisz 098.Totalna moc 099.Życzenie Kaito 100.Dzielny syn 101.Ostatnie życzenie 102.Iskierka nadziei 103.Ostatnie chwile przed katastrofą 104.Daremna walka 105.Porażka Frezera 106.śmierć bohatera 107.Songo żyje 108.Następca wszechmogącego 109.Diabelska trucizna 110.Bitwa w raju 111.Napad furii i grad ciosów 112.Szatan górą 113.Rosnąca moc zła 114.W drodze po cudowną wodę 115.Diabelska sztuczka 116.Kres czarnej magii 117.Krilan i Mara 118.Frezer kontratakuje 119.Tajemniczy wybawiciel 120.Frezer niemile zaskoczony 121.Kim jest tajemniczy wojownik 122.Dobrze strzeżona tajemnica 123.Nowa technika Songa 124.Wielkie przygotowania 125.Kolejny egzamin 126.Cyborgi przybywają 127.Spotkanie 128.Tajna broń cyborgów 129.Powrót Vegety 130.Sekret 131.Gdzie są cyborgi 132.Gdzie jest laboratorium 133.Koszmar staje się rzeczywistości 134.Nowe cyborgi 135.Nieustraszony cyborg 136.Nierówne szanse 137.Decyzja Szatana Serduszko 138.Songo jest w bezpiecznym miejscu 139.Zły znak 140.Pasażer drugiego wehikułu czasu 141.W jedności siła. 142.Potężna moc potwora 143.Czwarty cyborg 144.Błąd Szatana Serduszko 145.Tajemnica narodzin Komórczaka 146.O czym marzy Songo 147.Iskierka nadziei 148.Spotkanie z cyborgami 149.Komórczak bliski celu 150.Niezwyciężona bestia 151.Potężny przeciwnik 152.Roboty są zbyt słabe 153.Ratunek 154.Nadzieja 155.Vegeta u szczytu formy 156.Na kolana 157.Arogancja Vegety 158.Decyzja Krilana 159.Prelodium do terroru 160.Czas grozy 161.Vegeta w niebezpieczeństwie 162.Triumf Tronksa 163.Tronks ratuje Vegetę 164.Tronks z przyszłości ocalony 165.Upiorna propozycja Komórczaka 166.Dlaczego turniej 167.Dziwne widowisko 168.Powrót Songa 169.Przed turniejem 170.Fałszywy alarm 171.Urodziny Son Gohana 172.Atak na Komórczaka 173.Nowy wszechmogący 174.Kryształowe Kule 175.Ostatnie dwadzieścia minut 176.Uczniowie Herkulesa 177.Pierwsza runda 178.Wielkie starcie 179.Ukryta tragedia 180.Songo rezygnuje 181.Ostatni zawodnik 182.Tajemnica Son Gohana 183.C 16 zniszczony 184.Małe Komórczaki 185.Brawo Son Gohan 186.Komórczak znokautowany 187.Koniec koszmaru 188.Poświęcenie 189.Terror 190.Jaki ojciec taki syn 191.Dzień wyzwolenia 192.Na Ziemię powraca pokój 193.Drugie życzenie 194.Upiory przyszłości 195.Kto żyje w Zaświatach 196.Jeszcze jeden turniej 197.Ćwierćfinały 198.Niezwykły finał 199.Nowy mistrz 200.Pierwszy dzień w szkole 201.Międzygalaktyczny wojownik 202.Pierwsza randka 203.Videl w trudnej sytuacji 204.Spotkanie twarzą w twarz 205.Mistrzostwa zapowiadają się ciekawie 206.Nie daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni 207.Jak dorównać ptakom 208.Spotkanie starych przyjaciół 209.Jak za dawnych dobrych lat 210.Mały Tronk jest wielki 211.Tronks kontra Son Goten 212.Niechaj zwycięży lepszy 213.Fałszywy mistrz 214.Losowanie 215.Szatan Serduszko wycofuje się 216.Przeciwnik małej Videl 217.Pierwsza porażka 218.Son Gohan zdemaskowany 219.Zagadka się wyjaśnia 220.Pościg 221.Pierwszy pokład 222.Niespodzianka na drugim pokładzie 223.Nieugięty Songo 224.Wznawiany turniej 225.Zdemaskowany wojownik 226.Co? za co? 227.Wyzwanie dla Son Gohana 228.Ciemna strona Vegety 229.Piekielne starcie 230.Rewanż 231.Usprawiedliwienie Vegety 232.Oczekiwane przybycie 233.Pozory mylą 234.Uwaga niebezpieczeństwo 235.Olbrzymie ciacho 236.Vegeta rzuca wyzwanie 237.Poświęcenie ojca 238.Trzeba wszystko zacząć od początku 239.Dwaj nieobecni 240.Jedyna nadzieja w nowej technice walki 241.Poszukiwani: Tronks i Son Goten 242.Święty Miecz Królestwa Bogów 243.Spotkanie dwóch sił 244.Szantaż 245.Czy któs aby nie blefuje? 246.Buu się buntuje 247.Songo musi wracać 248.Czas się rozstać 249.Rozstania i powroty 250.Złamany miecz 251.Grzech pychy 252.Senior Bogów 253.Buu ma przyjaciela 254.Cisza przed burzą 255.Trzy wcielenia Buu 256.Niespodziewana wizyta 257.Cisza przed burzą 258.Dziwna taktyka 259.Super Duchy Kamikadze 260.Wrota dzielące dwa wymiary 261.To spotkanie źle się skończy 262.Starcie tytanów 263.Iskierka nadziei 264.Tajemniczy powrót Dendiego 265.Fatalny błąd 266.Powrót do życia 267.Magiczne kolczyki 268.Odmowa Vegety 269.Narodziny nowego super bohatera 270.Nadal grozi nam niebezpieczeństwo 271.Dziwna postawa VeGo 272.Błąd, który może dużo kosztować 273.Piekielny labirynt 274.Fatamorgana 275.Dwugłowy potwór 276.Wyjście awaryjne 277.Następną ofiarą będzie Ziemia 278.Tragedii ciąg dalszy 279.Groźba wisi nad drugim światem 280.Songo stawia wszystko na jedną kartę 281.Minuta prawdy 282.Opatrzność zsyła pomoc 283.Nameczański Smok 284.Strategia ostatniej nadziei 285.Niewdzięczność ofiar 286.Goku atakuje! 287.Buu i pieniążki 288.Odnaleziony spokój 289.Trzecie pokolenie 290.Stary znajomy 291.Goku zaczyna nowe życie Kategoria:Dragon Ball Kategoria:Do przerobienia Kategoria:Do podzielenia na sagi